<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Blue by EzriHinterland04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846953">Electric Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzriHinterland04/pseuds/EzriHinterland04'>EzriHinterland04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Victor Nikiforov, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, M/M, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Psychological Torture, Superpowers, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzriHinterland04/pseuds/EzriHinterland04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a slight buzz under his skin, like static electricity. Yuuri hoped it wouldn't develop into something dangerous, but by the time he turned twenty and was submitted for the Screening, he had to force his powers down. If the Royal Military found out that he had any powers, he would be drafted into the war and used until it was won or he died.<br/>It started when Victor fell from the sixth floor of the palace and he was unharmed. His skin as hard as rock and he left a crater in the ground where his body landed. Victor could have kept it a secret, if not for the raven-haired servant boy who saw him fall from the balcony. However, Victor knew that he wasn't the only one keeping a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electric Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okayyyyy.<br/>I want to write a superpower AU and I started awhile ago and decided it was time. Here ya go?</p><p>(Also, just a warning...it gets pretty dark)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As much as he hated waking up so early in the morning, Yuuri knew that the sunrise in Ravalyn was a true treasure that not everyone got to enjoy. Reaching for his glasses with a groan, Yuuri felt the familiar electric zap as his fingers brushed the metal. He used to be so frightened by what these small zaps would mean for himself, but he had learned to make it no big deal. He just had to remember three simple things.</p><p>1. Never touch anyone.</p><p>2. Don't get too close to a lot of metal.</p><p>3. Take deep breaths to stay calm. </p><p>After rushing through his morning routine, he set out for work. The Katsuki's apartment was the farthest away from the Royal Palace. All the servants lived on the King's property. Though the apartment was big enough for his parents, sister, and himself, Yuuri often felt suffocated. He stayed out of the apartment for as long as possible everyday. </p><p>Yuuri started to jog through the palace grounds headed for the servant's entrance. He passed by several guards and early morning gardeners but no maids like him. He knew that he worked the longest shifts so he wouldn't see Phichit or Minami for another few hours. The palace loomed and casted a large shadow. Yuuri thought it was sort of ridiculous for a family of three needed such a large palace. The opulence intimidated Yuuri who was of a more simple taste. There was a sort of old beauty that Yuuri could appreciate however. The ivy that clung to the stone made the palace look like a castle from a fairytale. </p><p>Even the servant's entrance was decadent. After a few good morning greetings to his coworkers, Yuuri changed into his maid's uniform. He kind of liked it too. A simple deep blue button up shirt with black pants and shoes finished with a simple white apron around his waist. </p><p>"Ah, Yuuri! Good morning!"</p><p>Yuuri turned and saw Celestino, his boss. Celestino was a good man. He stood up for his workers. He made sure that no guards harassed the maids, cooks, or gardeners. He was the one who recommended Yuuri for the maid position, which was a hard position to obtain. Maids were seen by not only the Royal family but all of their guests as well. There was a certain expectation for the maids. Even though Yuuri never truly saw it himself, he was quite a looker. Ravin hair, soulful brown eyes, and a lithe frame, Yuuri claimed a maid's position after one interview. </p><p>"G-good morning," Yuuri greeted. "Where am I today?"</p><p>Celestino gave him a worried look before patting him on the back reassuringly. Yuuri jumped at the touch and Celestino stopped patting him. Deep breaths, Yuuri thought. </p><p>"Royal quarters," his boss mumbled. </p><p>Dread showed on Yuuri's face. That was the section of the castle he tried to avoid as much as possible. "Plesse tell me that I won't be on my own up there," he pleaded. </p><p>Celestino barked out a laugh, knowing Yuuri's aversion to working in that wing of the palace. Yuuri was obviously intimated by the royal family. Especially the Prince. He gave Yuuri a knowing grin. "Don't worry. As soon as as he shows up, I will have Phichit come protect you!"</p><p>Yuuri blushed and mumbled something about how Phichit would probably be the worst choice since he teased Yuuri about the Crown Prince. Yuuri thought back on the last time he had been assigned that area of the palace. </p><p>"Yuuri! It's a miracle you haven't burned a hole into his head with such a sharp stare!" </p><p>"Yuuri! If you can't stop staring at him, you might as well introduce yourself!"</p><p>"Yuuri! Don't look now, but your Prince is totally looking at you!"</p><p>The teasing was relentless. At least Phichit hadn't embarrassed him too bad in front of the Prince. </p><p>Yuuri got to work after a few deep breaths. Stopping in the loud and bustling kitchen for some rose tea and the Prince's breakfast, he carefully carried the metal tray, with a grimace at the sharp zap he received, through the palace to the Royal Quarters. Yuuri had worked at the palace as a maid for almost a whole year so he knew the place pretty well. The Crown Prince was the only royal at the palace for the time being. The King was traveling with his Testers to find new soldiers for his war while the youngest prince was studying abroad. </p><p>As he approached the Crown Prince's room, he felt his heartbeat increase. The guards outside to doors opened them to let Yuuri inside after they inspected him. Yuuri crept in.</p><p>Yuuri had been in the room before but it had been awhile. His eyes dutifully stayed away from the the sleeping body softly snoring on the large bed. He set the tray on a table a few feet from the bed. The sunrise was breaking through the many windows of the room. With a deep breath, he pushed the curtains apart to let in more light. He could hear grumbles coming the bed as he made his way to the pure white bathroom on the other side of the quarters. He drew a bath for the prince who would make his way there after he ate his food. Yuuri passed a floor length mirror and stared at his body. Could be worse, he thought. Yuuri smoothed a wrinkle out of his apron and pushed his glasses further up this nose before steeling himself to continue serving the prince who had grumbled his way out of his bed.</p><p>Yuuri's breath caught and he could feel the electric buzz on the surface of his skin when he saw the Crown Prince standing on his balcony looking at the bright sunrise. His back was to Yuuri and he could make out the shape of his muscles on his back. The electric current didn't fade, it lingered longer than Yuuri thought it would. Should he say something? The prince didn't seem to notice the maid. Before Yuuri could say anything, the silver-haired prince swung one graceful leg over the wall of the balcony. The electric current got stronger and Yuuri could've sworn he saw a flash of light over his eyes. </p><p>"W-wait!" Yuuri voice cracked. </p><p>The prince looked over his shoulder with a startled look in his eyes before his momentum took him over the edge of the balcony, tumbling awkwardly toward the ground several stories below. A strangled scream erupted from Yuuri's chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>